x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melvin Frohike
Melvin Frohike (played by Tom Braidwood), born 4-12-1945, died 4-21-2002, was one of the "The Lone Gunmen" along with Richard Langly and John Fitzgerald Byers. The trio printed out "The Lone Gunman" newspaper and often helped Mulder solve cases with their numerous skills and contacts. When he first met Scully, he described her as both "hot" and "tasty." (TXF: "E.B.E.") Frohike's attraction to Scully, however, was less hormonal than it appeared at first. When she was in the hospital following her abduction, Frohike showed up in a suit and tie with flowers for her. (TXF: "One Breath"). Frohike and Langly helped Mulder break into the Lombard Research Facility while seeking a way to help with Scully's cancer. (TXF: "Memento Mori") Frohike died with the other Gunmen in on April 21, 2002 protecting the world from a bio-terrorist. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") He is buried at Arlington National Cemetery. Before The Lone Gunmen In 1962, Frohike and his father once rode in the legendary water powered car of Stan Mizer. A 1959 Studebaker Lark had been converted by Mizer to run on H2O, Frohike distinctly remembers Mizer pouring his glass of water right into the carburetor. Engine ran smooth as silk and the ride in that water powered car seems to have been one of the fondest memories of Frohike's life. (TLG: "Like Water for Octane") While at school Frohike was able to hold his own, even against members of his high school Football team. He also admired, and wanted to grow up and emulate publisher Hugh Hefner. (TLG: "Like Water for Octane") Prior to his time with Byers and Langly, Frohike lived in Miami, where he was a well known Tango dancer known as "El Lobo" (The Wolf), and won at least one trophy with his partner—something of which even Langly and Byers were unaware. At some point he left for reasons unknown, and did not return until 2001 when the Gunmen were trying to stop smugglers from giving blueprints for a missile invisible to radar. While in Miami with the Gunmen he tried to convince them to leave at every opportunity, causing them to be suspicious. When Byers, Langly and Jimmy attempted to enter a Tango competition, Frohike said that he would wait outside and watch the van. Eventually, when left no other choice, Frohike meets with his former partner in order to infiltrate the Tango competition at which the data will be exchanged. Obviously hurt from his previous departure, his partner obviously still remembers their dancing days with some fondness, as she still keeps a photo of them holding a giant trophy. Despite tearing up this photo upon his return, she still agrees to enter the competition, and "El Lobo" dances one more time. (TLG: "Tango de los Pistoleros") Important Encounters Helping Mulder and Scully in the 1990s 199753485 dspenid 1995 Frohike went with Langly and Byers to inform Mulder of Kenneth Soona and his hacking the Department of Defense and desire to give him what he found. (TXF: "Anasazi") Frohike was shocked to learn that Kenneth Soona and Mulder were dead. Cutting out Soona's obituary, he got drunk and visited Scully late at night to talk. Since the obituary was dated after Mulder's disappearance, it gave her a lead on the situation. (TXF: "The Blessing Way") After she left, Frohike learned that Melissa Scully was in critical condition and came back to his place. He happily found Mulder alive and well, but was disappointed to inform Scully of her sister. (TXF: "Paper Clip") Frohike studied the satellite photo that Mulder took from Kazuo Sakurai. He noted the German and American tech of the South-American-launched satellite. (TXF: "Nisei") When it appeared the missing tape was in a locker for an ice-skating rink, Frohike, Byers and Langly hung out for awhile. When satisfied it was time, Frohike picked up the package from the locker, however, it was not in the package. He analyzed the package back at the Lone Gunman office for evidence and noted there was an impression they could use. It turned out to be a phone number. (TXF: "Apocrypha") 1996 Frohike came across what he believed was some information about the Cigarette Smoking Man and shared what he found out with Mulder, Scully and Byers. Unbeknownst to them, the CSM was listening in, deciding whether to shoot. He did not. (TXF: "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man") 1997 Frohike, Langly and Byers helped Mulder break into the Lombard Research Facility while seeking a way to help with Scully's cancer. Frohike and Langly hid in a tube connected to the security system and directed Byers and Mulder. Frohike handled the wiring, including during a tense scene where Mulder had to escape the Grey-Haired Man. (TXF: "Memento Mori") On Mulder's request, Frohike hacked into a database to find out the mother of Emily Christine Sim. She was Anna Fugazzi, who Mulder presumed was a fake record to hide the child's real origin. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") Frohike later looked up whether a group of women in a home actually had children, and confirmed they had. He looked up the drugs they were on, finding it odd that the drugs would be given to pregnant women. (TXF: "Emily") 1998 & Early 1999 Scully came to ask Frohike, Langly and Byers to study Gibson Praise and his abilities through data from a type of EEG. Like the others, he was uneasy when explaining who Fowley was. They were able to determine Praise's special abilities. (TXF: "The End") Frohike visited Mulder in hospital with Byers and Langly. They informed him of he was. (The X-Files: Fight the Future) Frohike, along with Byers and Langly, helped Scully with investigating Fowley's background from 1991 on. (TXF: "One Son") The Las Vegas Incident Further Investigations In 2001, the Frohike and the Gunmen were contacted by Doggett and Skinner about a symbol they had found in Pennsylvania. They interpreted it as a Native American symbol for a medicine man or shaman, likely to summon it or beckon it to help someone. (TXF: "The Gift") After The Lone Gunmen Relationships Imaginary Versions Background Information The only description of Frohike in the script of TXF: "E.B.E.", in which he first appears with the other Lone Gunmen, states that he is sporting a "Marine Corps issue watch, buzz cut" and "Doc Marten boots up on the desk". Appearances The X-Files The Lone Gunmen External links Frohike, Melvin Frohike, Melvin Frohike, Melvin Category:Allies Category:Deceased people